I'll be back
by Strangerthandanger
Summary: What happens when Calypso starts to dream about Leo? And what happens when she dreams about his death?


She knew he would never make it back, but that doesn't mean she never thought about him. She spent her days thinking about him and his his "full" promises. "I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx." She knew he had said it. The wind carried her the message. "Leo, _please_ come back to me," she pleaded into the night. " _Please._ " She started crying. At that moment, she was glad that Leo Valdez wasn't there. She couldn't stand the thought of him seeing her cry. Just the same as the night he left. She eventually fell asleep, still laying in the sand, on her beach. The beach that she wished he was still on. Gods, she missed him. She knew something was wrong when she woke up. She dreamed. She _never_ dreamed. But...her dream was good. It was of Leo. Their time spent together. She loved him. She knew it. She fell for him harder than she fell for any of the other heroes that had crash-landed on Ogygia. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips. Their first kiss. The one that "didn't happen". The one that she wished could've lasted forever. She felt her fingers tap out "I love you" in morse code. One of the few things he taught her before he left. She could only hope that Leo was doing the same. And that he hadn't fallen for another girl. And that he would return. _If he really loves me, he wouldn't fall for anyone else. Right?_ She thought to herself. She knew that he was broken. She could see it in his eyes. In the way he acted. In the way he talked. She could tell even more when he hadn't eaten anything and didn't even notice. She woke up on her bed. She didn't know she had fallen asleep again. Her servants must've carried her to her bed. _Leo._ Her first thought. He still wasn't back. She wanted him to come back _so badly_. She was angry with the gods for sending him at first, but she fell in love with him. She loved every second of his company. She was glad that he had his own little tent when he was with her because for the last couple days she had with him, she knew how she felt. She had known that any day would be the last day had with him before the raft showed up, so she cried herself to sleep. She knew it was afternoon, and that she hadn't eaten all day. But time was hard on Ogygia. She grabbed a chair and put it on her beach. Her favorite place. The place where she let her heart take over for a minute and she kissed him. "Stop!" She told herself. Not meaning to say it out loud. She snapped her fingers and got one of her servants to bring her a slice of pizza. One of his favorites. She still couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong. Something involving the love of her life. Something involving her Repair Boy. She was so worried, that she couldn't finish eating. Especially since she wasn't hungry in the first place. But she couldn't let herself starve. Especially if Leo was really coming back for her. She hadn't eaten in the past two days. She had to stay alive. If not for herself, for him. For her Repair Boy. Flashbacks. " _But if it only shows up for guys you like-"_

" _Don't push your luck, Valdez," she said. "I_ still _hate you."_

Why did she have to push away the one hero that had fallen for her just as hard as she had fallen for him. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She wiped her nose. Blood. She got up and grabbed a paper towel and pinched her nose until it stopped. Had she been crying that much? Maybe. She pulled her hair back and put on a pair of shorts. She hadn't changed since he left. Everything goes back to him. Everything. She put on a tank top and moved her chair into the edge of the water so her feet could get wet. Hoping that it would help her get her mind off of him. At least for a little bit. She knew that before he came back he had to defeat Gaea, but she didn't think that it would take this long. It had probably only been a couple weeks. Maybe even less than that. Time was hard on Ogygia. She missed him. She wanted him to come back and save her from the torture. She knew that she couldn't live without him. She didn't know how she lived without him before. She loved him with all her heart. She stared out into the distance, daydreaming about the day when he would return. She imagined it being perfect. Leo walking onto her island and taking her away from her prison. She heard something behind her, but thought it was just the wind. She didn't know that it was Esperanza watching over her, knowing Leo would be coming back. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She jumped and opened her eyes. She had been falling asleep a lot lately. Without knowing. That used to never happen. She turned around. No one was there. She sighed. Of course not. He wasn't coming back for her. She had always known that. "He doesn't love you." She told herself. "He never did. No man ever finds Ogygia twice, anyway." _You're wrong._ She thought she heard somebody whisper. She turned around again. Nobody. Just her imagination. _My son never breaks his promises._ "Esperanza?" She knew that Leo's mother had died in a fire. _Yes, dear. It's me._ She started crying again. She faced the sea again thinking about her Repair Boy. What their future would've been like if he ever returned. She thought about it until nightfall. She moved her chair back and slept in it. She dreamed about him again. Gods, they were getting worse. This time he died. In a explosion. She woke up to somebody tapping her shoulder. She turned around sure that she was imagining things.

"Miss me, Sunshine?" he asked.

"Leo! You came back!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I promised, didn't I?" Tears were pouring from her eyes. She didn't care that he saw her.

"Esperanza was right. I had given up. But she was right."

"My mom? Sunshine, you know she's gone." He said.

She pulled back from him.

"Yeah, I know. But I guess I know something that you don't."

"You know a lot of things I don't, Babe." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're right. But...Esperanza is your Guardian Angel, Leo. She told me you were coming back. She gave me hope when I needed it most. When I had given up." She said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

He just looked at her. In her eyes.

"Leo, what's wrong? You've never looked at me like that."

"Yeah, Calypso. You're right. I haven't. Because this isn't you. Sunshine wouldn't give up. Wouldn't lose hope." He turned around and walked away. She started crying again.

"Leo…" He just walked away. Towards her shelter.

She wiped her eyes and ran after him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sunshine," he took her hands in his. "I died. In an explosion." Her eyes widened. Her dream! "I had the physician's cure. I came back for you. Because….because…" He pulled away and turned away so he wasn't facing her.

"Forget it." He said.

She grabbed his arm. "No…...what?"

He faced her. "Because...I love you, Sunshine."

"I...I love you, too." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked her in the eye.

"It sounds more like she's your Guardian Angel. Saving you when you need it the most." She thought about it and realized that he was right.

"Well, I guess it worked….didn't it, Repair Boy?" She said with a smile.

"Ooooohhhh…..really? That low? Repair Boy?" He asked with a grin.

"Yup!" She said smiling. She kissed him again, running her hands through his curly hair. Happy that he was finally back. That he kept his promise. He was hers forever. He was her Repair Boy. And she was his Sunshine.


End file.
